Everything About You - A Niall Horan Fan Fiction
by Niall1DCanada
Summary: Lindsay, a 19 year old Canadian, leaves Toronto, Canada for London, England. Upon arrival she meets one of the most famous boys in the world. Will they fall madly in love or will they end up being just friends? -Guys I greatly appreciate any feedback you can give so I know people are actually reading this, thanks! :) xxx
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I woke up at 7:00am this morning and could not fall back to sleep, I was way to excited to sleep. Today was the day. My dream was finally coming true; I was finally getting the opportunity to live in the city of my dreams, London, England. My name is Lindsay Crump, I'm 19 years old and I'm from Toronto, Canada. Ever since I was a little girl, I have dreamed about getting the chance to live in England even if it was only for a year. My mom was born in London and moved to Canada when she was 14. When I was little, my mom used to tell me stories about growing up in London every night before bed and ever since it has been a dream of mine to live there.

Today, I was moving to England, the country of my dreams. I'm a second year politics student at the University of Toronto and was doing a year exchange program in England at the University College London, one of England's greatest schools. I was beyond excited and could not wait to get to London.

It was 4:00pm and I finally arrived at the airport in Toronto and my flight for London was scheduled to leave at 6:30pm. I was bouncing up and down the whole car ride hear and could not contain my excitement. When we finally arrive at the airport, my parents find a spot to park the car and we walk into the International flight terminal. I go up to the counter, get my tickets and check my bags before I walk back to my parents and sister to say my final goodbyes. I ran into my mom's arms first.

"Bye mummy, I'm going to miss you so much" I said as tears started to form in my eyes.

"Bye cookie, I'm going to miss you, please text us once you board your plane, and then again once you land and when you reach your apartment so we know you're safe. And remember, don't party too much, study hard and watch out for those English boys, they can be heart breakers you know. I love you."

"Yes mummy I promise I will, and I love you too and I promise I will call every weekend, more then that if I can."

I then went on to my dad and he embraced me in a huge bear hug. "By toady, I'm going to miss you so much, remember what your mother said and remember, all boys are scum!"

Although I was crying at this point, I couldn't help but laugh. That was my father's classic line, he used it every time I went out with my ex-boyfriend even though we dated for two years. I guess he was right after all cause my ex turned out to be the biggest scum of them all.

Last but not least to say goodbye to was my sister. My sister and I were best friends, we told each other everything. We would Skype at least 3 times a week for the past four years when she was off completing he undergrad degree. This year she was off to the University of Western Ontario, which was located in London. I wish I could say it was in London, England so I would get to see her but this was not the case, it was located in London, Ontario. I was pretty much full out sobbing when I ran into my sister's arms. I had no idea what I would do without her and our sister dates.

"Shush baby sister, it's okay, we'll still try and Skype 3 times a week okay? You know I love you Linds."

"I know I love you too, I'll come home as soon as I can and we'll have a sister date, but you MUST come and visit me in England, I know you would love it, then we can have a sister date in the London Eye, just like we have always talked about."

I gave one last goodbye and walked through security with tearstains running down my face. I was going to miss my family so much and I had no idea when I was going to see them again.

I got through security pretty quickly and I decided I would make my way over to the gate. When I got to the gate it was only 5:15pm, great I thought, I still have an hour and 45 minutes to kill. I turned around and walked back the way I came when I saw a Tim Hortons. I ordered a Ham and Swiss Sandwich with a medium coffee that had two creams in it. I was sitting all alone, depressed when a girl approximately my age came and asked if she could sit at my table with me. I knew all the other tables we taken so I agreed. We sat and talked for a while and I discovered that she too was going to London and would be attending the University College London for a year exchange and she was also studying politics. Her name was Samantha White (or Sammy as she liked to called.) I also discovered that she was my mystery roommate my landlord matched me up with and I was excited about this because we had so much in common. We were both born in March, her favourite colour was also blue, she loved hockey as much as I did, we were both athletic and the most important thing, we both LOVED the famous UK band, One Direction. My favourite was Niall Horan, the gorgeous blonde Irish one and luckily Sammy's was Harry, the equally gorgeous curly haired one. It was good to know we wouldn't fight over the same boy.

We sat and talked for the next hour before made our way back to the gate to get boarded on the flight. We soon discovered that we were sitting next to each other. Once we got on the plane, I took out the things I wanted for the trip, which included my laptop, phone and book and sat in my seat. I quickly texted my parents to let them know I was on board and turned my iPhone to airplane mode. The flight to London was around 7 and half hours and we would be arriving in London 2:00am Toronto time and 7:00am London time. Sammy and I watched some of our favourite One Direction video's before we dozed off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I awoke to Sammy shaken my arm like mad.

"Linds wake up, wake up, we're going to land in 15, look out the window!"

I rubbed my eyes and looked out the window, and my mouth dropped. England was absolutely beautiful. 10 minutes later the pilot came on the speaker.

"Good morning passengers the time is now 6:50am and at this time we ask that you please fastened all seatbelts as we make our decent to London, England. It's a beautiful 25 degrees Celsius and sunny. Thank you for flying with Air Canada and we hope you enjoyed your flight. "

At this time I was bouncing up and down in my seat I could not contain my excitement. 10 minutes later, we had landed, Sammy and I grabbed our stuff from above and headed over to grab our luggage. Sammy and I each had 4 suitcases each and I didn't think we would fit it all in one taxi. We struggled to grab our stuff and made our way to where the taxis were. We both grabbed a taxi each however the driver's were nice enough to let us split our luggage between the two cabs but then sit in the same cab together. As we drove through the streets of London, we were just in awe. We saw everything from Big Ben to Buckingham palace. About 30 minutes later, we arrive at our flat in London and the cab drivers helped us carry our stuff to our apartment. Our landlord said that our keys would be under the mat in front of our apartment, which they were. I picked up the key and Sammy and I turned the key together and walked into our apartment.

We walked in and it was absolutely beautiful. It wasn't the biggest flat in the world but it was gorgeous. When you first walked in there was a closet to the left for our coats and boots and to the right you walked into the kitchen which had nice new appliances, dark brown cupboards and a light brown counter top. Just outside the kitchen was a hug table that could seat up to 8 people or more if you put the extra piece in it. Right across from the kitchen was the living area, which contained two big couches and a nice new flat screen TV. Also on the main floor was a single bathroom that contained a sink and a toilet. Sammy and I were still shocked this was ours. We then walked up stairs where there were two bedrooms that were attached to the bathroom by two doors. The bathroom was a decent size with two sinks, a nice bath/shower combination and of course a toilet. Sammy and I each picked our rooms, which were identical in size, and shape, which were also furnished with a double bed, a big closet, a dresser as well as desk for us to do our homework, and both walls were painted blue which was perfect. Sammy and I walked back down stairs where we saw a note from our landlord

"Dear Sammy and Lindsay

I know you weren't expecting all the furniture but I figured I would do something nice since I know how hard it is to up root and move across the world. I hope you become good friends and take care of this apartment. I hope to meet you in person soon.

-Danny xxx"

"Wow I cant believe she did this for us this is incredible" I said. Sammy nodded and agreed and we ran up stairs to go and un-pack. It took us about 3 hours to get fully unpacked and have our rooms the way we liked it. On the walls behind my bed I hung my huge One Direction poster. On the wall above my desk I posted all the pictures I brought of my family and friends from back home. Just to the left of the pictures I put my bulletin board which included some of my favourite memories, like the ticket stub from the One Direction concert I went to this summer, the picture of me and Taylor Swift and the picture of me and Sidney Crosby (my favourite hockey player.) Then on the wall to the right of my bed I posted some of my favourite posters which included one of London, a big Canadian flag and of course my favourite poster of all, was my Niall poster. When I was satisfied with my room I walked next door to Sammy's room and she too had just finished.

"Hey Sammy, I'm hungry, want to go out, but I want to go shower first. Then after that we'll go get food, explore London a bit and then head to the store to get groceries?" I said

"I was just about to ask you the same thing."

We both then had our showers, got ready and an hour late we were out the door about to explore the beautiful streets of London. And with that we walked out of our apartment, down the stairs and out to the streets of London.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sammy and I grabbed lunch from a cute little café that was just at the end of the street. This placed had the most amazing sandwiches and coffee, I knew I would come here every day before school. When we finished eating our lunch, we hoped on the tube and started to explore London. We went out front of Buckingham Palace, went and saw Big Ben, the London and Tower Bridge, and finally we made our final stop at the London Eye. It was around 4:00 and luckily it wasn't to busy so we got on a cart all by ourselves and saw the city of London. It was a spectacular view like no other and I was in awe. Once we got off, Sammy and I decided it was time to head home so we could get our grocery shopping done since we were both hungry again. When we arrived at the store, Sammy and I decided that pasta with chicken was a good option for dinner so we grabbed the necessities for dinner as well as other food to last us the rest of the week. Sammy and I were walking out of the store when I slammed right into someone and fell down.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I'm such a clutz, I didn't even see you and I walked right into you, I'm so sorry once again." I didn't even see the face of the person I walked into yet as I was still on the ground picking up the groceries I had just dropped everywhere. The nice boy bent down to help pick up the stuff when he said with a distinct Irish accent

"Don't be sorry babe, I was the one who was texting and not paying attention and knocked down the most beautiful girl in the world."

I knew that voice sounded familiar and I thought I was absolutely insane; no it can't be him I said to myself. A few seconds later he got to his feet, held his hand out, I took it and stood up and looked deep into his eyes and I'm pretty sure my mouth hit the floor. Holy jeez, I was right, Niall fricken Horan was standing in front of me and just called me the most beautiful girl in the world. Not only was Niall there but Harry Styles was with him! I couldn't believe it. On the inside, I was screaming my lungs out but on the outside, I played it cool. I look over and saw Sammy was totally staring at Harry who was staring right back at her

"Oh no don't worry it's fine Niall, I'm so sorry. If you don't mind me asking, may I have a picture with you?"

"Of course babe"

I handed Sammy my phone so she could take a picture with us. I looked at the phone after and it was the world's cutest picture. I was smiling like a complete idiot and he was smiling pretty big as well which surprised me. I couldn't get over how Niall looked at me when we first made eye contact and how happy he was in that picture, maybe he thinks I'm cute. Who am I kidding? Sammy then wanted a photo too so I took one before we both took a photo with Harry. This was officially the greatest day.

"Well, thank you very much, we should probably get going, we have dinner to make. Thanks again boys"

As I was turning away I saw Harry elbow Niall in the side of his stomach before he gave him a weird face.

"He girls." Niall said and we turned to face him again.

"Yes?"

"Well ummm Harry and I were just wondering if you would like to come back to my flat for dinner. I know that you planned on making a dinner yourself so I figured instead, you come to my flat, ill take the stuff you used and made you a nice dinner. Harry and I are very good cooks." He said with a big smile.

The whole time he was talking he was looking directly at me with those big blue eyes of his. I could not get over how gorgeous he was. Yeah sure he was extremely gorgeous in all the photos and video's you saw of him but in person, he was even hotter. Sammy and I looked at each other in shock but I knew we were thinking the same thing. Sammy spoke up before I could.

"We'd love to"

Both of the boys had huge grins on their faces. I was so glad I had decided to shower earlier, I wasn't completely satisfied with the outfit I was wearing, but it would do. The boys and I then turned around and walked around the back of a building where there was a big black Escalade parked all by itself. Niall then hoped in the driver's seat and Harry let me have the passenger's seat as he went to sit in the back with Sammy. We pulled out and start driving down the streets of London.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

While we were driving to Niall's flat, Harry was busy talking to Sammy in the back, which just left Niall and I to talk by ourselves. I don't know why but I was so nervous, my heart was pounding through my chest. I didn't usually get nervous around boys as most of my friends back home were boys but with Niall it was a different story.

"So you're Canadian eh?" Niall said trying to do his best Canadian accent. I chuckled

"Yeah how did you know, I never told you!"

"What can I say I'm just amazing at telling the difference between accents."

Niall the just proceeded to ask me about Toronto, how I liked living there, my childhood and then my family. I proceeded to tell him about my parents, my dad had is own consulting firm that he built from the ground up. By no means was I rich but his hard work helped get my sister and I to university and more importantly, here to London. My dad started saving money for my sister and I the day we were born. Over the years with my dad's help and my sister and I working many part time jobs, we had enough money to last us through four years of university and in my sister's case enough to complete her Master's degree. I then told him about my mom who was in charge of one of the plants for the furniture company she worked for for 25 years. Then I finally told him about my sister….

"So you're sister is doing her Master's? That's incredible!"

Just as he said that I got a text on my phone from my sister

_Hey Linds! How's London so far, have you gone on the Eye yet? We all miss you so much, I'm back at school, and I want to see you're pretty face today! What time you free? Love you xoxo!_

__I texted her back saying:

_Hey sis, I miss you too! Yes I did go on the Eye and London is absolutely spectacular! You need to get your butt here ASAP! Umm I'm not sure when I'll be free, I'm going out to dinner with Sammy and my new guy friends….I have sooooo much to tell you, ill text you once I get home so we can Skype! Love you lots xoxoxo._

With that I put my phone back in my pocket and that's when I realized I had a tear rolling down my cheek. It haven't even spent a full day in London yet and I already missed her like crazy. I guess Niall had noticed and became concern.

"Linds babe, you okay?"

"Oh yeah sorry I'm fine, that was just my sister, and I already miss her so much, I haven't even been here a full day yet and its so hard. How do you go so long without seeing your family? I'm, surprised you haven't gone insane yet." I chuckled

"It's hard, there's not a day that goes by that I don't think of them but all I do is try to stay in contact with them as much as I can and it makes me feel better and when I do get to see them I make it as special as I can and I enjoy every minute of it. I know its tough love but you can make it through." And with that he went and grabbed my hand that was resting on the main consul. When he was holding my hand, sparks flew through my body and my heart pounded through my chest. I'm pretty sure my face got bright red too because I saw him look over at me and chuckled then had a huge smile on his face. I looked over at him into those gorgeous blue eyes and that's when I realized that we had stopped and had arrived at Niall's flat.

"Okay come on love bird's stop staring deep into each other's eyes, I'm hungry and want dinner!" Said Harry.

With that we shook out of our stare, un-did our seatbelts and headed upstairs. Niall took the lead and when we got up to his door, he put the key in the door and unlocked it. His flat was huge. WAY bigger then ours and only one person lives here. Niall gave us a tour of his apartment before he led us to the couches, turned on the TV and headed to the kitchen with Harry. Two minutes later Niall came back with two glasses on wine, one for Sammy and I, then proceeded back into the kitchen. Sammy and I were just sitting there quietly gushing about the situation we were in.

"Omg Linds, this is really happening, please pinch so I can wake up from this AMAZING dream."

I pinched her and when she said oww I said

"Yeah I'm pretty sure you're awake." I chuckled.

We continued to gossip for the next half hour when Niall came in the room and said dinner was ready. Sammy and I proceeded to the kitchen and sat down at the table. The boys had set it up terrifically. They had the pasta and chicken on our plates, with a bit of caesar salad in bowls of to the left. Our wine glasses were topped of wine as we sat down. They had put two little candles in the centre of the table. Niall's table was a square one so Sammy and I sat next to one another, Niall across from me and Harry across from Sammy.

"Well I hope you ladies enjoy Harry and I put our blood, sweat and tears into this meal"

"Niall don't lie all you did was cut the veggies, and talk about Lindsay the whole time, I did most of the work." Harry said with a huge cheeky grin on his face.

Niall gave a dirty look to Harry but then dug into his food. I now had the biggest grin on my face and I know Harry noticed cause when I looked at him, he winked at me and mouthed "Your Welcome" then proceeded to dig into his food. The pasta was delicious; I had never tasted something so amazing before. Who knew Harry Styles could cook. As we ate we joked around, we asked the boys about touring the world and having millions of girls chasing them around every day.

"Boys tell me, what does it feel like to have millions of girls who chase you around and would probably do almost everything just to be with." I said.

"It's weird, and good to haha. I'm still not used to it, I mean just a few years ago it was also impossible for a girl to like me" Said Niall.

"Oh please, you're gorgeous both of you are, I'm sure all the ladies were chasing you boys around." I said with a wink.

We then proceeded to tell the boys how we met on the plane this morning and soon discovered we not only had a lot in common but we were also going to be roommates. Sammy is also from Toronto just like I am and lived in my neighbourhood but went to a different high school and now goes to Carleton University, which is located in Ottawa. We also explained how we were both in London for a year for school. We pretty told the boys our whole life story over dinner.

When we finally finished dinner, we went into the kitchen and helped the boys wash the dishes. Niall was in charge of washing, I did the drying and Harry and Sammy helped put the dishes away. I was just humming while drying a plate when out of nowhere, Niall picks up the hose of the sink and sprays me in the face.

"Ugh omg I'm going to kill you" I laughed. Harry and Sammy were rolling on the floor dying of laughter, so I ran over to the freezer, got the water jug that had cold water and ice in it and chased Niall around the flat. Niall was faster but I was faster. When I finally caught up to him, I pined him down on the floor and proceeded to dump the cold water from head to toe. He screamed and start laughing. I then went back over filled it up again and dumped it all over Sammy and Harry who were still dying of laughter on the floor. They both squealed and next thing you know, we were in a full out water fight, right there in Niall's kitchen. About 5 minutes later, we all laid down on the floor exhausted and laughing. We looked around at all the water on the floor, the kitchen was a complete mess. Niall and Harry then stood up and held out there hands for Sammy and I. We both took them, then Niall led me to his room and Harry led Sammy to the guest room where I saw bags on the bed. I guess Harry was staying at Niall's for the night. Niall then proceeded to open up his closet, pulled out two hoodies and two pairs of sweats.

"Here love, take this. By the way, sorry about that" He chuckled with a huge grin on his face.

There was no way I was mad at him, that was one of the best water fights I have ever had and he was just to damn cute, you could not possibly get mad at a face like that. I gave him a little punch in the arm before I proceeded to the bathroom to get changed. I pulled off my wet clothes and tossed them on the floor. My bra was absolutely soaked but luckily my panties were still dry. I pulled the sweater over my head, which smelled like him. I then proceeded to put the sweats on before I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was an absolute mess and my wake up was running down my face. I washed my face to get the make up off and I then proceeded to put my hair up in a messy bun on the top of my head. I looked at myself one last time in the mirror and realized I wasn't going to look any better so I walked out the door. Niall was there on his bed waiting and had already changed. When he saw I came out he looked me up and down and smiled.

"That's a very sexy look you have there, where did you get those clothes?" He chuckled.

"Oh I don't know, this loser with blonde hair and blue eyes gave them to me after he has completely soaked me with water." I laughed

He laughed then came over to me and gave me the biggest bear hug. He smelled so good and I felt so safe in my arms. Today had officially been the best day of my life. He pulled away from the hug still holding me in his arms and looked deep into my eyes. His face started moving closer to mine, he closed his eyes and I did the same. We were just seconds from kissing when we heard Harry and Sammy run into the room and they cleared there throats. Shit, I thought.

"Sammy and I were thinking of watching a movie, how does The Notebook sound?

"Ouu I love that movie! Come Niall, we have to go get the best seat."

I took his hand and ran out of the room past Harry and Sammy and we claimed the biggest couch that was in front of the television. We sat down while Harry put in the movie and pressed play. Niall then wrapped his arm around me and I snuggled my head on his chest. I was pretty sure I had fallen asleep cause the next thing I feel is Niall shaking me little and saying

"Linds wake up love, ill take you home. Harry went and dropped Sammy off half an hour ago."

I got up and looked at my phone. It was almost 1am and I was completely exhausted from the busy day Sammy and I had. I got up, grabbed my wet clothes and was about to go to them back on again when Niall said

"No love, you can keep those, you can give them back to me next time I see you, or just keep them, whatever you want" He smiled.

I smiled a sleepy smile back on him but then it clicked. Wait, did he just sat, next time I see you? That made my smile grow even bigger.

Niall then grabbed my hand, led me out the door and to his car.

"Babe, where do you live?"

I gave him my address and he knew exactly how to get there. We pulled out in front of my building and parked the car. I was about to say goodbye when next thing I knew he was at my door opening it for me. I un-buckled my seat belt, and he held out his hand. I took it and we walked hand in hand up to my door. We stood there for a couple minutes just standing there looking into each other's eyes when I finally said

"Thank you so much for the dinner tonight, I had such an amazing time and that water fight, was well interesting but fun none the least."

"Linds I had an amazing time, and I know I just met you but I like you and I want to get to know you better so I was wondering if I can take you out sometime this week, just you and me." A huge smiled spread across my face.

"I would love to, how does tomorrow night sound?"

"Sounds amazing, pick you up at 5, I know it's early, but I have a plan" He said with a cheeky grin.

"5 sounds amazing"

We quickly exchanged phone numbers since we hadn't done that yet, then Niall leaned in for a hug. As he pulled away he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight babe, sleep tight, see you tomorrow." He said with a huge grin.

"Goodnight Niall." I smiled back at him before I opened the door to my apartment and walked in.

When I got inside I jumped up and down for 5 seconds, I can't believe I was going on a date with Niall Horan tomorrow night! I quietly made my way upstairs, and peaked my head in Sammy's room and she was there sleeping soundly. I guess Niall and I just missed Harry. I went into my room changed into my PJ's and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. I looked at Niall's clothes just lying on my desk and thought back to tonight. I really enjoyed my time tonight and I was pretty sure I was starting to fall for Niall. It wasn't because he was famous and in One Direction, Niall could make me laugh, he was sweet, gorgeous and most importantly, made me feel like the most important person in the world tonight. I plugged my phone in next to be bed and hopped in. I was about to turn of the night when I received a text from Niall.

_I just wanted to tell you how absolutely beautiful you are and how much of an amazing time I had tonight. Can't wait to see you tomorrow, ill text you in the morning. Goodnight love, sleep tight xxxxx_

_Niallxxxx_

That made my smile grow even bigger which I didn't think was possible. Before I went to sleep I sent my sister a quick text saying sorry I didn't text her sooner and we would for sure Skype tomorrow night. I put my phone back on the table and fell asleep think of Niall and the date we would share tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning even more tired then I was last night. Ugh jetlag. As soon as I was fully conscious I thought about last night. Was it all just a dream or did I actually have dinner wit Niall Horan and Harry Styles? Was I really going on a date with Niall tonight? I quickly checked my phone and saw that Niall had sent me a text

_Good morning beautiful :) I hope you had an amazing sleep. I can't wait for our date tonight, I have a special night planned, no need to get fancy, something cute but casual will do the trick ;)Can't wait to see how beautiful you look, ill pick you up at 5. _

_Niall xxxx_

I read the text over 10 times and each time I read it, the smile on my face grew even bigger. I quickly responded to texts from my parents, my sister and a couple of friends before looking at the time. It was 11:30. Crap, I only have 5 and a half hours to get ready for my date with Niall and I had absolutely no idea what I was going to wear. Niall said something cute but casual and I had a million things in my closet that matched that description but I wanted my outfit to be perfect. I quickly ran into Sammy's room, where she was sitting on her computer.

"So Linds, what's up. Oh my god so what happened with you and Niall after I left." She said while winking at me.

"Oh my gosh, nothing happened, not long after you left, he drove me home, gave a kiss on my cheek and asked me out on a date tonight," I said with a huge grin on my face.

"Oh my god, he asked you out? That's so exciting, where is he taking you, what are you doing, what are you going to wear, what do you think he's going to wear?" Sammy asked.

"Wow Sammy, relax, he won't tell me where we're going or what we're doing, and I have absolutely no idea what I'm going to wear and my date is in 5 hours! Can you help me please?!" I begged her.

"Umm of course I will! But first lets go make breakfast, I'm starving!" She said.

Sammy and I then headed downstairs where we made an amazing breakfast consisting of pancakes, bacon and eggs. By the time breakfast was done it was 1:00pm, only 4 more hours until Niall would come and pick me up. Sammy and I then sat and watched TV for two hours and gossiped. Sammy told me that she had been texting Harry all morning and that he wanted to see her again but he hadn't set up a date and time yet. I was going to have to ask Niall about that one. I mean if he really wanted to see her, wouldn't he have picked a day already? Around 3pm we finally went back up stairs to pick my outfit for tonight.

After much debate we narrowed it down to two outfits. He first one consisted of a blue navy flowing skirt with a red long sleeved shirt that stopped just below the elbows. The second outfit consisted of a black top covered with polka dots and the top was see through. Underneath, I would wear a tight fitted black crop top. I would wear a pair of red long skinny jeans to go with it. Both of the outfits were so cute but since I didn't know where Niall was taking me, I decided to play it safe and go with the top and jeans (picture on the side).

By this point it was 3:30 and I still needed to have a shower and do my hair and makeup. I hopped in the shower and took a quick 5-minute shower before hopping out and blow-drying my hair. Sammy said she would help me with my hair and make-up. We decided on curling my long brown hair. Half an hour later, Sammy was done with my hair and moving unto my face. Sammy started by putting on some foundation then applied blush to my cheeks. She then applied some black eye liner on eyelids as well as a bit along the bottom of my eyes. She then proceeded to put on a bit of light bronzy, sparkly eye shadow on my eyelids. Then she applied mascara so that my non-existent eyelashes turned into long beautiful black ones. She finished off the look with a bit of clear lip-gloss. Sam told me to go back out to my room and put on my outfit before looking in a mirror. I put on my outfit and decided to accessorize with my white Fossil watch my sister got me for my 19th birthday, the beautiful diamond earrings my parents got me for my 18th birthday along with the heard shaped necklace Trevor had gotten me for my 13th birthday. Gosh I missed him so much. Not a single day goes by that I don't think of him. I got shaken out of my thoughts when Sammy came walking into the room saying.

"Oh my gosh Linds, Niall is going to drop dead when he sees how sexy you look."

I hadn't even looked at myself in the mirror yet. I walked over to the long mirror that was against my closet door and my jaw dropped a bit. My hair long brown hair was perfectly wavy all the way down to just passed my breasts. My make up was perfect and really made my green eyes pop. My outfit was also perfect. The see through top with the crop top really showed off my small stomach. The red skinny jeans hugged all in the right places showing off my hips and my muscular legs. I was skinny but I wasn't a twig. By no means was I a size 2 or 0 but I was a size 4, which was still pretty skinny. It was now 4:50pm and Niall would be here in 10 minutes. I grabbed a pair or black heels out of my closet and slipped them on. I finished off the outfit with a medium sized red Coach bag. I looked at myself one last time in the mirror before walking down stairs. Sammy and I turned on the TV and were watching the nightly news when I heard a knock on the door. I walked over to the door, and unlocked it before opening it. I open it to see Niall looking down at his phone texting someone. When he heard the door was opening he looked up me. I will never ever forget the look that was on his face when he saw me. His mouth hung open for what I'm sure was a minute before his shocked face turned into a smile. He leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek before he said.

"Wow Linds, you look absolutely beautiful love"

"Thanks, you look pretty good yourself." I giggled.

Niall was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a white v-neck shirt with a red zip up sweater with white Supra's. Damn was he sexy. He had a huge grin on his face as he looked me up and down, examining my outfit.

"You all ready to go love?" He said.

I shook my head before giving Sammy a quick hug and Niall did the same.

"You two have fun, and remember wear protection if you have some fun." She winked at Niall and I. Oh my gosh she was exactly like Harry. Those two were definitely perfect for each other. I rolled my eyes at her before Niall took my hand and let me down the stairs to his car.

"I'm going to put this blindfold on you because I don't want to give anything away as to where we're going." Niall said.

"Ugh is this really necessary?" I whined.

Niall shook his head before putting the blindfold on. He put me in the car and did up my seat belt before heading over to his side. He turned on his car and started to drive down the road. Well here it goes, my date with Niall Horan has officially begun.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Niall's POV

I can't believe how good Lindsay looked tonight she looked absolutely breath taking. I mean she always looked beautiful, even the day I first met her when she was just wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans. There was something special about her, although I don't quite know what it is. All I know is that I love being around her, she's fit, funny and likes me for me, not because I'm in One Direction. That's one of the first things I noticed about her is that even though she knew who I was, she didn't treat me any differently, she just treated me like the normal guy I am. She wasn't using me for my fame or money, in fact she told me she wasn't quite to sure if she was going to take Harry and I's offer for dinner at first because of that reason. I'm so glad she did though because it led me to get to know the most amazing girl in the world. Although I have only known her for a day, it seems like I've known her for ages and I knew I already liked her. She's the first girl I have really truly liked since my Holly from back home in Ireland.

After taking Lindsay's hand and walking out of her complex, I made her put a blind fold on much to her protest and sat her in the passenger seat of my car. I hopped in the driver's seat and started driving to our destination. I really hope she's going to like it, considering I had to pull a few strings and spend quite a bit of money to get it all to our selves. I loved my fans but I really just wanted a night to myself with Linds and no fans distracting us. The whole car ride over we talked about what we both did today. Lindsay told me how she woke up late before eating and breakfast and just watching TV most of the day. I was jealous of her lazy day since I had quite the crazy one. I had to wake up at 5 for a 7:30am interview, then the lads and I were at the studio the rest of the day recording songs for our new album due out in a couple of months. I was so stoked for that to come out. 10 minutes later we arrived at our destination and I helped Linds out if the car. We walked the short five minute walk to wear we could be having dinner.

"I have a reservation for Niall Horan" I said to the man working there.

"Ah yes , pleasure to have you this evening, as you requested you have it all to yourself for as long as you want. When you're ready to leave just call us and we'll let you out."

"Great thanks so much" I said to the man and gave him a handshake before helping Lindsay in before I hopped in myself.

When we were inside I looked around to make sure everything was there before taking of Lindsay's blindfold. I walk up to Lindsay who was just standing there with a confused look on her face even though she couldn't see anything.

"Niall I'm not moving can I take this thing off now" She whined

I walked behind her and put one hand on her waist, while reaching up with my other hand to take the blindfold off.

"I'm taking the blindfold off now but I want you to keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open okay?" I asked

She simply nodded her head before I took off the blindfold. At the same time I took it off we started moving.

"Okay, 1,2,3 open." I said

With that she opened her eyes and gasped looking around in awe.

Lindsay's POV

I couldn't believe where we were. Niall had taken me to the London Eye and right now we were in one of the bucket's where he had a table for two set up with two glasses of beer, and a couple bucket's of food that said Nandos on it. I then looked out the window of the Eye to see we were pretty much at the top, and you could see the lights of London all around us. It was absolutely breath taking. By the looks of it, Niall had rented out the whole I just for us since I didn't see any other people around. I can't believe he did this all for me. Although I had gone to the eye yesterday with Sammy, I told him I always wanted to go at night and have dinner here but I can't believe he actually did it. I turn around to look at Niall who was analyzing my every move. I make my way over to him and engulf him in a huge hug.

"Thank you so much for doing this, this is the most amazing date I have ever been on, but you didn't have to do this all for me" I said

"Love a beautiful girl like you deserves the very best, so yes I did have to." He whispers in my which sends tingle throughout my entire body.

I pull away from the hug and give him a kiss on the cheek, which in turn makes him blush. He smiles before pulling out my chair and motioning for me to sit down. I take my seat and he starts distributing the food onto both of our plates. Niall had a mountain of food on his plate, it still shocks me how much food that boy eats. Throughout dinner Niall talks about his family and friends from back home in Ireland. I mean I am a One Direction fan, I love their music but I wasn't one of those fans that knew every single detail of their lives, so it was nice to learn about him since last night we mainly talked about me. I learned that his parent's names are Maura and Bobby and he was one older brother Greg and his best friends are Dylan, Sean and Darragh. He talks about his home in Mullingar and how much he misses his friends and family. He tells me all about the lads and things even the fans don't know about them like how Harry really isn't a big of a flirt as what the fans make him out to be and how he's secretly looking for the love of his life, how Liam isn't so sensible all the time and its even crazier then Louis at times, how Zayn isn't a bad boy at all and finally how Louis isn't the crazy immature one 24/7 like the fans think, that he's actually quite wise and one of the best people to go to advice for.

When we finally finish dinner, Niall tells me we have one more stop to go to finish off our date. He calls down to the guys operating the Eye telling them we're ready to leave. Five minutes later we hop off the Eye and make the way back to Niall's car. Once in the car, we drive for about 10 minutes until the car comes to a stop. I look out the window and notice we're at Hyde Park. I quickly hop out of the car and walk to where Niall is standing. He holds out his hand for me to take and when I do, he entwines our fingers and leads me through the park. About five minutes later, we arrive at an area that has a bunch of fountains and he sits me down on a bench. For the first time I notice he is now carrying his guitar with him. I give him a questioning look but in return he just gives me a big smile and kiss on the cheek before standing up in front of me and starts strumming on his guitar. I immediately recognize the song since its favourite song at the moment. I look up at him and smile before he starts singing with that perfect voice of his.

_Settle down with me_

_Cover me up_

_Cuddle me in_

_Lie down with me_

_And hold me in your arms_

_And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck_

_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

_And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

_Settle down with me_

_And I'll be your safety_

_You'll be my lady_

_I was made to keep your body warm_

_But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_

_Oh no_

_My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck_

_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

_And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

_Yeah I've been feeling everything_

_From hate to love_

_From love to lust_

_From lust to truth_

_I guess that's how I know you_

_So I hold you close to help you give it up_

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

When he's done singing he puts his guitar on the bench next to me and pulls my hand so I'm now standing facing him, our faces only inches apart. Before I can realize what's happening, Niall cups my face with his hands and his lips come crashing down on mine. I'm startled at first but within seconds I wrap my hands around his next and dig my hands in his hair and kiss him back. Although we only kiss for a few seconds, it feels like a lifetime. Niall pulls away, way to soon for my liking and rests his forehead on mine, while having a huge smile on his face.

"That was the best kiss I've ever had." He says before pecking my lips one last time.

"Come on, let's get you home, it's getting late." He says while grabbing my hand and leading me back to his car.

The whole time walking back to his car, I can't stop thinking about that kiss. When Niall kissed me, an electric shock got sent through my body. I have never ever experienced a kiss like that, not even with my ex-boyfriend who I was with for two years. And when he pulled away, all I wanted to do was crash my lips onto his again and again, it was like Niall's kisses were some kind of drug that I couldn't get enough of and then when he grabbed my hand after the kiss, those shocks went through my body all over again. When we got in the car, Niall turns on the radio and pulls out of the parking lot. When his song One Thing comes on, we both sing and dance along to it while laughing our heads off. When we arrive back at my apartment, or flat as the Brits like to call it, Niall parks the car and walks me up to my door. We stand there facing each other for a couple of seconds before I crash my lips onto Niall's. I can feel Niall smiling into the kiss before we both pull away.

"I had an amazing time tonight Niall, thank you so much but you really didn't have to do that all for me." I say

"Yes I did, after all, the most beautiful girl in the world only deserves the best" I blush which cause him to chuckle before he leans down to kiss me again.

"I was wondering if you would like to come over to my place tomorrow to meet the rest of the lads, I'm pretty sure we have the whole day off and I know Harry invited Sammy and she said yes, so what do you say?" He says

"I would love to, just tell me what time?" I say with a huge smile on my face.

"Of course, Ill text you when I'm home, goodnight love, sleep tight" He says while leaning down to give me one last kiss, this one slightly longer then the last couple.

When we pull away he waves goodbye before I enter my flat and he proceeds back down the stairs. As soon as I shut the door I hear Sammy running down the stairs.

"Oh my god you're finally home, tell me every single last detail! Where did he take you? What did you eat? Did you guys get down and dirty?!" She says with a wink. I chuckle at her before telling her everything, from how Niall put a blindfold on me so I couldn't see where we were going, how we rented out the London Eye so we could have dinner which consisted of Nandos (which is my new favourite restaurant) and chocolate cake for dessert, how he took me to Hyde Park and sang Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran to me and finally how we kissed.

"Oh my gosh you kissed?! Is he a good kisser? Details right now missy!" She screams.

"Yes he is an amazing kisser, the best kiss I've ever had and that's all you're getting cause I don't kiss and tell!" I say back with a grin.

"Ugh fine, but oh Harry told me that Niall invited you over tomorrow to meet the boys as well, and says Niall will text with the time once he asks Liam cause apparently Eleanor, Danielle and Perrie might join too." She squeals.

"Ouuu that's so exciting I actually can't wait" I squeal back.

I was pretty excited. From what Niall told me, the girls we're really friendly and from what he told me, I could see us being friends. What does this mean for Niall and I though? I mean the other 3 girls are obviously Louis, Liam and Zayn girlfriends but Sammy and I are just friends with the boys right now. Yeah Niall and I kissed, but we've only been on one date. I knew he was falling for Niall and falling fast, did he feel the same? My thoughts were interrupt by Sammy punching me in the arm.

"Oww what was that for?" I asked

"I asked if you wanted to curl up on the couch and watch the Notebook with some popcorn but you were staring off into space. That must have been one hell of a kiss eh?" She smirks and winks at me.

"Haha very funny, yeah that sounds great, you pop in the movie and make the popcorn while I go and get changed?" I say.

She agrees so I run up to my room and quickly change into to boxer PJ shorts, a pink tank top and throw my Toronto Maple Leafs hoddie on top (there a professional hockey team in the NHL in case you were wondering.) I go into the bathroom and wash my face and brush my hair before throwing it up into a messy bun on the top of my head. Before walking downstairs I plug my phone in and I notice I have one message from Niall

_From Niall_

_Hey love, I had a wonderful time tonight and just wanted to say you looked absolutely stunning in case I didn't tell you enough already ;) I talked to Liam and he said the girls are coming over around 12, we'll have lunch then just chum around. Anyway, have a goodnight, sleep tight and I cant wait to see you tomorrow J 3_

_Niall xxxx_

I smile at the text before sending a quick one back saying:

_To Niall_

_I also had an amazing time tonight, thanks so much again. Sammy and I will be there for 12, I can't wait to meet the boys and I guess to see you again too ;) Night sleep tightJ3_

_Linds xxxx_

I put my phone back down before heading back down stairs. When I get back downstairs, Sammy was already on the couch with the movie popped in and the bowl of popcorn on her lap. I sit down next to her before she presses play. 2 hours later, the movie is over and Sammy and I are both balling our eyes out. I have seen this movie 500 times and still I cry at the ending every single time I see it. It's now 12:00 at night so Sammy and I say good night before heading to out rooms. I quickly brush my teeth before hopping into bed. Before I turn off my light I log onto to Twitter and see I have two new notifications saying that both Niall and Harry and now following me. I scroll through my tweets when one in particular catches my attention. It's a tweet from Niall that says:

_ NiallOfficial: Amazing night tonight with someone special. Can't wait for tomorrow, its going to be another great day! J_

I favourite and retweet his tweet before logging off of twitter. I quickly open Facebook and respond to a few of my friend's posts asking how London was before logging out of that as well. As I'm about to put my phone back on the desk, I notice my background picture, which is now the picture of Niall and I from yesterday. Niall must have changed that. My smile grows even bigger and I stare at it for a few seconds before placing my phone down and turning off my light. Before I drift off to sleep I realize something.

I'm falling in love with Niall Horan, and I'm falling fast.


End file.
